barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Sweetsville
Sweetsville is an animation by Mattel Entertainment.http://www.geocities.ws/postproductiondude/credits.htm/ It was a VHS tie-in to the Sweetsville toy line. It was released in 2004http://service.mattel.com/us/productDetail.aspx?prodno=B7693&siteid=27/ and is the second Kelly Dream Club video. The tape was sold as a video gift set with a cherry-scented Kelly doll and a lemon-scented Keeya doll.https://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B000RS060E/ It is approximately 22 minutes (11 minutes looped). Product Description "KELLY® SWEETSVILLE VIDEO GIFTSET This year, the Kelly® Sweetsville Video Giftset tells a story of Kelly® and her friends visiting a magical land filled with jellybean streets and chocolate houses. The giftset includes the Kelly® and Keeya™ dolls. Each doll is scented and the giftset includes a bonus video for the girl." Description on Box "Play out the video adventures from the world of Kelly as they discover that sharing something you love is a lot more fun than keeping it all for yourself. When Kelly, Becky and Keeya enjoy a day at the amusement park, the girls have to share the very last cotton candy. They use their special lockets to visit a land where there is enough candy for everyone. When they arrive in this magical world filled with jellybean streets and chocolate houses, they meet the Duke de Sucre who owns it all and won't share a thing! The girls teach him, and learn for themselves, that sharing with friends makes everything sweeter!" Story Kelly, Becky, and Keeya are having fun at an amusement park along with Becky's sister, Lisa and her friend Maria. The five girls ride on a roller coaster together and then the trio talk about what they love about the amusement park: lots of rides, people, and food. Lisa asks the girls if they want some cotton candy and jokes that they probably don't. The girls beg Lisa for some and she agrees. The trio run to the cart and ask for three cotton candies, but there is only one left, so they have to share. They don't want to share and Becky thinks that people get more of something that is less of what she has. The man at the cart gives the cotton candy to her, but Kelly and Keeya demand some and they eat some too. The trio all wonder of a world of candy so that everyone has some of their own and there is no sharing. Using their dream lockets, the girls travel to a world of candy that looks and smells good. The girls all have scented dresses too. Kelly has a cherry licorice-scented dress, Becky has a jellybean-scented dress, and Keeya has a lemon drop-scented dress. They find some chocolate flowers, but as they start eating them, they are stopped by two guards. They state that eating candy is against the law. Despite the girls' objections, the guards tell them that all the candy belongs to the Duke de Sucre, so they need to keep their hands off. The girls are shocked to learn that all the candy belongs to one person. They disagree with the rules, but the guards say they only enforce the rules; the Duke makes them. The trio decide to visit the Duke and ask him to make some changes. Once arriving at his mansion, they meet the Duke, who is a young boy that is crazy about candy. They ask him to share, but he just laughs them off and states that if he shares, it's less candy for himself. Despite them trying to convince him, he refuses to listen. He offers to play games with the girls, who agree to it. However, when they play a game of cards, the Duke just puts down cards for himself. The girls ask him to deal some for them, but he says he'll have fewer cards then. He makes all the matches, so he wins candy. With the girls annoyed and bored, they decide to leave, but the Duke stops them and asks them to play more games. The girls are tired of playing with someone who won't share, but the Duke begs them to stay. He has nobody to play with or has no friends. The girls talk about how he has nobody to share with and tell him that sharing with friends can be fun. Kelly and the Duke play a game of ping-pong. Kelly hits the gumball to him, but he keeps it because he says it's his. Kelly takes it back and promises to hit it back to him if he hits it to her. They play for a bit and the Duke declares that he is having fun. The girls can see that he is starting to understand. In the end, Kelly wins, but the Duke had lots of fun. After playing all the Duke's games twice, the girls are ready to leave. The Duke begs them to stay and decides to invent a game called "Watch Out Below." The girls ask him how to play. The Duke makes a lever come out of the ground and pulls it, causing two ice cream houses to pop up. The Duke tells them to "watch out below" and pushes the lever, causing the doors on both houses to open and an ocean of candy sweeps them through Sweetsville. The Duke rides candy cane skis, Becky rides on a candy surfboard, Kelly rides on an eclair, and Keeya rides on a donut. The Duke gathers everyone around to announce that from this day forward, all the candy in the kingdom will be for everyone to share, much to the surprise of the guards, who start eating lollipops. Everyone plays in and eats the candy. The Duke is happy that the more he shares, the more fun he has. The girls tell him that they need to leave, but they thank him for sharing his candy with them and calls him an awesome friend. The Duke thanks them for sharing with him; he thinks it was the sweetest thing of all. The girls use their lockets to return to the amusement park. Lisa asks the trio if they are ready for the go-karts, but Maria notices that more candy cotton has been put out. Lisa notes that the girls each have some of their own now, but the trio all agree that no treat is sweeter than sharing with friends. Video Gift Set Gallery Sweetsville 1.jpg Sweetsville 2.jpg Sweetsville 3.jpg Sweetsville 4.jpg Sweetsville 5.jpg Sweetsville 6.jpg Trivia *The tape's ASIN code is B000RS060E.http://www.barbievalues.com/showbarbie.aspx?barbieid=41962/ *The gift set product number is B7693. *The gift set product dimensions are 9 x 7.8 x 1.8 inches. *The gift set weight is 10.4 ounces. *The Kelly and Keeya dolls in the giftset are both approximately 4 1/2" tall. *The Mattel website has a picture of a Sugar 'n Spice gift set on its Sweetsville page. *''Sweetsville'' was animated by Creative Capers Entertainment, Inc.http://bpacheco.blogspot.co.uk/2009/03/kelly-dream-club-video.html/ *This is the only episode where Barbie and Chelsie don't appear. This is also the only episode to have Becky, who replaces Chelsie in the trio and includes Becky's sister Lisa and her friend Maria. *Despite Chelsie not appearing, Britt McKillip still voices Becky, her replacement. *The animation in this episode is different and also includes a different style for the characters' hair and outfits. *The moral of this episode is: "sharing with friends can be fun." References Category:Kelly Dream Club